Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)/SDCPM
Below is all the criminal record and psychological profile data that SCALLOP has ever had on Candi McArthur, the original Ciem, as of SCALLOP being decommissioned in 2060. Recorded entries Multiversal statistics A version of Candi has been arrested between Prime and Cataclysmic Geroshas a grand total of about 16-18 times, give or take. The first instance was in Gerosha Prime, following Denny Levens being captured by L1 the Llama. She was not dressed in the best of outfits, and went into labor in an alleyway. The child lived only a few minutes. Covered in blood and utterly miserable, Candi began wandering around downtown in a gaze. An officer mistook her for a prostitute, and also was disturbed by her being covered in blood. Candi spent a night in jail, and was cleaned up. Her godfather Imaki Izuki bailed her out and helped her get her life in order. Despair Candi gets herself captured to improve her and Donte's chances of stopping Arfaas' doomsday ship. Since Ciem 2 was never written for that variation of the narrative, it remains unknown if she ever would have been in trouble with the law or not. Classic Candi gets herself arrested by Merle Hourvitz's henchmen after they take over the Dirbine Police, to improve her chances of learning the details of Duke Arfaas' plans and how to free Donte from Hebbleskin imprisonment. She does this by hacking into the Hebbleskins' network via a library computer, knowing full well that she had no security proxy to protect her location from being discovered. She laments not being as good at it as Miriam, but uses her novice status to her advantage. Her friend Laurie Pegol is not at all amused with Candi's plan to get captured, as it nearly gets Laurie arrested as well. She later winds up doing 2 weeks in jail for her role in breaking Miriam out. She's captured again in Ciem 3, but it turns out to have been a stunt being pulled by Lloyd Kolumn to have the Hebbleskins take her to California. Comprehensive Candi is mistaken for Miriam in a time of confusion during the beginning events in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. She later pulls a similar stunt to her Classic counterpart in order to free Donte. Nuclear Crisis and Condemnation see her in a repeat of the plots of 2'' and ''3. Cataclysmic Candi has been captured three times by SCALLOP, twice by Affadidah's goons, twice by Hebbleskins, and once by the Houston police. In all instances, Candi has never spent more than 2 weeks at a time in custody. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, she is eventually made to serve a sort of "parole," to be "called in" at any time for any reason whether she does anything wrong or not. She remains in this condition for 5 years, before being granted (quasi)-freedom from the system. During the five years, she is expected to give a list of "usual paths" she'll take in a day when not confined to her home. Any deviation could lead to a phone call at SCALLOP staff discretion. An inadequate explanation could lead to being called in. Candi cooperates with every call-in she gets, avoiding further public arrests. See also * SDCPM Category: SDCPM files